Razgriz Rizing
by deadwinter311
Summary: (MHAxAC) "Young man, I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime. It's your choice if you want to take it, I'm not going to make you. But I want you to promise me that you won't go north of Anea. Only hell and her servants await you there." (MomoxIzuku) (Potential Lemon) (I'm Lazy as shit)
1. Icarus Falls

"Did you know? There are three kinds of aces: those who seek strength, those who live for pride, and those who can read the tide of battle."

-Larry "Pixy" Foulke

"Now onto today's news: it has been confirmed that our favorite pilot, All Might, has done it again! North of Anea today, people have reported that sapphire and crimson X-02 was seen engaging an enemy squadron all on his own! He is now on his way to Valais air base after his operation in the Razgriz Strait."

A young boy was sitting in front of the TV with his mother sitting on the couch behind him. His hair was spikier than a durian with a dark green hue. He wore a bright orange t-shirt with a picture of a fighter pilot giving a thumbs up and brown shorts. He was holding a plastic model of the aforementioned X-02 Wyvern, flying it around like any other seven year old, all with a big smile on his face. His mother watched him get up and fly the toy around the room, making *fwoosh* noises. He stopped right behind his mother and jumped up on the back of the couch then put his arms around her neck with his head on top of hers. She placed her hand on his as he raised his toy jet into the air and laughed with glee.

"When I'm a big boy, I'm gonna be a pilot just like him!" he gleefully declared. His mother knew about his dream, he never stopped talking about it. But that didn't stop her from being afraid. Her experience with pilots has been bad ever since the Lighthouse War, where she lost the only man she ever truly loved. Still, she was very supportive of her son's dream and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yes honey, I think everyone in town knows that already," she said before lightly giggling.

"But what if they don't, Mom?" Izuku said with a more questioning tone.

"I think they'll find out sooner or later sweetie," Inko said happily before getting up, causing Izuku to face-plant onto the couch cushion. He tumbled off the couch and followed his mom, flying his toy around.

"What do you want for dinner sweetie?" Inko said in a soft tone as she walked over to the kitchen. Izuku jumped up on one of the stools at the kitchens bar and pretended he was landing the toy. 

"Izuku?" Hearing his mom, he looked up towards her, not knowing what she said first.

"Did you even hear me, Izu?"

"Umm… No," he said, which made Inko sigh, exasperated.

"I asked what you wanted for dinner, sweetie," Inko said while she was writing things on her shopping list. Izuku sat there while staring up at the ceiling. Finally, he decided and looked back at his mother.

"Pork chops!" he announced.

"Pork chops? It's been a while since we've had that. I'll need to see if the grill even works, but sure, honey," Inko replied as she put her shopping list in her purse.

"Go get your shoes on, honey. Mommy needs to go get some things from the store," she said as Izuku ran to the front door to put his shoes on. Sadly, he didn't know how to tie them.

"Mom!" Izuku lightly yelled out.

"Yes, sweetie?" she replied.

"Can you help me with my shoes?" Inko forgot about that part entirely and ran over to help him. Once his shoes were tied he jumped up with his toy and ran outside to the car. It was a partly cloudy day, but aside from the clouds, it seemed like a normal summer day in Ustio. A group of kids passed Izuku on their bikes while he stood at the car, A sprinkler was spraying the grass around it in the yard next door, and the faint sound of a jet could be heard above.

Izuku looked up and saw the sapphire and crimson stripes he'd become so familiar with. The jet was currently heading about 1200 km/h with the wings folded inward to the more speed-oriented position. He raised his toy back up and pretended to trail the jet with his toy, with sparkles in his eyes. Inko came outside and watched with a small smile on her face. She also looked up to the sky, with a mix of hope and worry in her heart.

"Izuku! Time to go!" Inko yelled from the front porch as Izuku climbed in the back of her sedan and buckled up, with Inko following soon after in the driver seat.

The drive wasn't fairly long. It only took about 10 minutes before Inko pulled into her parking spot. She then turned around and asked; "You want mommy to keep the car on or do you want to come in?"

"You can keep it on," Izuku said as he dragged his toy across his forearm, turning it into a makeshift runway. Inko nodded and climbed out of the car with her purse in hand. She told Izuku all the standard things a mother would say like, "don't let anyone in.", "don't turn the car off." and "come in if you need me." Before locking the doors and walking off.

Izuku sat in the back seat, now pretending to have a dogfight against his toy and his hand. He had his hand do a pitchback turn with his hand and ending up behind his toy.

"Oh no, All Might! Look out!" he cried out. He made his plane pull a Pugachev's Cobra and end up behind his hand.

"Ha Ha! Fear not, Citizens of Ustio! For I shall defeat this dastardly villain! Hyah!" he said in a heroic sounding voice and making louder whoosh noises, acting like he was shooting miles which made his hand explode in the air. He made small "Yay!" and "Woohoo!" sounds with his hand on his lap, pretending they were a crowd as he made his plane fly above his hand. Suddenly heard a low growl outside. Izuku turned to the window with the growling noise only getting louder. The clouds began to churn and spin as people started to come outside from the grocery store, also hearing the noise.

The clouds finally gave way, revealing a massive airship, resembling a whale. It had wings that could span several city blocks and several air tankers trailing above it. Several low rumbles followed by thumps were heard, getting more intense with each passing second. Before people realized what was going on, it was too late. Several black Su 35's passed the people overhead, causing them to hold their ears before it all hit them.

Panic ensued, people were seen carrying their children bridal style to their cars as the rumbles became ever more intense. People were screaming bloody murder as they ran, one man even collapsed and held his chest tightly, but slowly got back up before he continued running. Izuku could only watch as the large ship passed overhead, giving them a good look of seven large black letters.

"AIGAION"

The only thing he could feel was fear as a large boom was heard and it all went black...

Izuku's head felt heavier than what his body could support. He slowly opened his eyes, showing that they were covered in blood. He wiped it away and looked around. He was hanging upside down with the roof of the car slightly bent around him. His toy jet still intact albeit somewhat scratched. Looking up down he saw that one of his legs had a large red gash, blood oozing out slowly. His ears rang like they were sirens themselves. He was confused for a moment until he saw a severed arm across the way coming out from under a truck. Thankfully it wasn't his but that didn't stop his heart from racing. Then, it all hit. Like a freight train full of steel beams, it hit. Hard.

He screamed like an air raid siren, his lungs nearly giving out. He reached down and held his leg for dear life as the floodgates opened wide, scalding hot tears staining his face and hair as they fell.

"Mom! Mom!" Izuku screamed out as he continued to cry and sob. his ears were starting to clear up, he heard loud repeating wails. He thought they were screams. Some were but most of it was another sound. A much louder sound associated with saviors and heroes...

Sirens.

He faintly saw the blue lights through his tear stained eyes. When he did notice them he reached down and unbuckled himself from the seat. His back hit the roof before his head did but it didn't hurt compared to his leg and head. He tried crawling but he didn't get more than a few centimeters before his leg recoiled harshly. He didn't know if he could even get out, all he could do was sob. Luckily, his hearing cleared up a bit more and he heard faint shouting, a voice calling in the dark.

"Somebody get me the jaws! We got a live one!" it was a slightly gruff male voice, getting ever louder with each step. Izuku continued to sob, only now he was staring out a little peephole in the chunks of asphalt. He heard multiple other voices approaching, as well as more black boots coming closer. Izuku looked back and grabbed his toy jet, holding it close to his chest as the sound of metal whining filled his ears. The asphalt began to give way as the voices continued to grunt loudly, struggling to lift the metal. Izuku thought back to what even happened, why he was there, and why it happened. Then he realized, he hasn't seen his mom yet. He began to call out to her, hoping she would come to him. He only put his head down and started sobbing again, pain enveloping him like a mist.

A loud crack was heard as the rubble finally gave way, revealing 4 Ustian soldiers in their urban camo uniforms and identically colored combat gear. One of the men struggled to hold the large metallic jaws used to break through the rubble. They all stared at Izuku as he just laid there with his head down on the ground, sobbing ever louder. Each of them looked to one another before a younger looking soldier got down on one knee and extended his hand out to Izuku.

"Come on little buddy, we won't bite." the soldier said in a calming voice. Izuku looked up and reached his smaller hand out toward the soldier. He started looking over the man, he had dark brown eyes with dirty blonde hair and a small scar through his five o'clock shadow of a beard. Izuku than trailed down and looked at the soldier's name tag.

'Nagase…' Izuku thought to himself as he was slowly pulled out from the car, still clutching his toy. Nagase carried Izuku over his shoulder as he ran away from the others.

"I'll take this one to the relief camp, you guys keep searching!" he yelled as he ran. Izuku could only look at the ground, thinking of two words repeating in his head…

'Where's mommy?'

Izuku looked all around him, all he could see was devastation. Asphalt was scattered throughout the entire lot with large craters around the area, cars had either been completely scorched or crumpled like tissue paper. A thin layer of dust and smoke covered the entirety of the parking lot, making it a bit difficult to breathe. But above all else, there was one thing Izuku would never forget, even in his later years. The smell of death. Random limbs, blood, and corpses were strayed about this asphalt wasteland. Some of the bodies he recognized, they seemed to peek into his very soul with the way they looked at him. Lifeless eyes, all of them.

When Nagase finally stopped, Izuku looked up and saw they were at a relief center. Mobs of people thrown about, some with worse wounds than others. He could see a child crying on the ground with an already bloodstained bandage covering her eye, a man lying on a stretcher with doctors trying to resuscitate him, an elderly man praying with his only working hand against his wrist. He also saw a father cuddling his daughter as the soldiers brought her lifeless body to him. Izuku would have these images engraved into his head forever, and at such a young age…

Nagase put Izuku down on the large green tarp before kneeling down to his level. He grabbed a pack of gauze and peroxide from the medkit on his back and began prepping it. He looked up to izuku as he held it there in his hand.

"This is gonna sting a bit, but you'll feel a lot better when it's on," Nagase said as he placed the gauze wrap on Izuku's leg. He was right, it stung a lot but Izuku ignored it and stared down at his plane. The cockpit on the toy was cracked with 3 scratch marks going across the middle to the right, starting at the stabilizers. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard the soldier speak up.

"What's your name, little buddy?" Nagase said in his soothing tone. Izuku couldn't even muster up the power to speak like he usually did, only coming out as a tiny squeak.

"What was that?" Nagase said as he moved his head closer to Izuku.

"Izuku…"

"Izuku huh? Well, buddy… mine's Daniel." he said as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from a large pouch on the front of his vest. He then pulled out a lighter and ignited the cig before taking a long drag.

"Is your mom here little guy?" Daniel said after exhaling the smoke in his lungs.

"I… I don't know…" Izuku croaked out as he began to cry, tears falling on his jet.

"I bet she's here little guy, what does she look like?"

"She… has green hair… like me. She has a pink vest… and… and... " he started to sob loudly again after remembering the images of his mother.

"Don't cry little buddy, it's going to be ok," Dan said, putting his hand on Izuku's shoulder and giving him a soft smile. Izuku looked up with only what can be described as the face of pure and unfiltered sadness, his cheeks and eyes stained with his tears and dried blood. Dan pulled out a bandana from his front pouch and started to clean his face, starting with his cheeks and ending on his forehead. Some traces of the blood were still visible but it wasn't a very big deal. Izuku finally mustered up and began to speak.

"She… she's wearing a pink sweater and blue pants." Izuku croaked out.

"Ok, buddy. What's her name?" Dan said, turning his head to the side.

"Inko. her name is Inko." Dan then got up, took a drag of his cig, and stomped it out under his heel.

"Alright, buddy. I'll be right back. Don't move." Dan said as he started to walk into the mobs of people.

It felt like an eternity for dan as he continued searching. He was going by what Izuku had said to him but he had the feeling she wasn't here. He walked past multiple people as they were set up in the green relief tents, he looked through each one and finding no such woman. After about 20 minutes he grabbed his radio and put out a call to the other soldiers to look for Izuku's mom, some didn't answer but others said they would try their best. Dan walked back to the tarp where he put Izuku but didn't find him. He put out another call asking where he was, one replied saying; "I saw a kid like that over at the nurse's tent, holding one of their hands." Dan thanked them and headed towards the nurse's tent. Outside the tent, there was a long line of people with varying degrees of injuries waiting to be tended to. He moved in front of the line and looked around the tent, spotting Izuku sitting by one of the nurses on a metal folding chair sipping a cup of water. But the woman he was with, that was someone Dan knew by heart. He walked over to them and the nurse, a 32-year-old Asian lady in pink scrubs got up and her eyes lit up when he saw dan coming over.

"Daniel!" the woman yelled, startling Izuku which caused him to spill some of his water. The woman noticed this and grabbed some extra bandages for him to use. When she was done she jumped up and hugged dan fiercely, kissing him as well.

"It's so good to see you Kei," Dan said as their lips separated.

"it's good to see you too darling," Kei said as she got off of Dan and walked back over to Izuku.

"Where did you get him from Kei?" Dan said in a questioning tone.

"I found him looking at his little plane on the tarp. Why do you ask?" Kei replied.

"I went to go find his mom but sadly, I couldn't" Kei went silent and looked over to Izuku. He had cleaned up the spilled water from his shirt and put the bandages on the ground beside him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before dan broke the tension.

"Did you hear my call?"

"Yeah. I told all the others that didn't have their radios to look for a woman like that but nobody did." Kei said. Dan could only look down at the ground as he feared the worst. He was about to speak and tell Izuku about his mom until he heard a crackling on his radio.

"Hey, whoever said they were looking for the mother of a green haired boy, come to tent 32," a female voice said. As soon as the call ended Dan ran out of the tent and ran towards where the established location was. Although he didn't know where that tent was, there were signs that pointed him in the right direction.

When he got there, he found a group of his comrades surrounding a black tarp. They all had removed their helmets before looking over to Dan when he arrived, all knowing what was going to happen. Dan removed his helmet and walked over to the tarp. Pulling it up, revealed the half torn off head of Inko Midoriya. The entire left side of her head had been scorched and torn apart, dried blood staining where her head laid. Her green eyes, always so full of energy, had now gone to a lifeless grey. Dan looked down to the ground, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He barely knew the kid yet… he still felt more than terrible for what will come next. He placed the tarp back over her head and gave a silent prayer to her.

"Do you have any of her belongings?" Dan said in an ice-cold voice to anyone willing to listen. One of the soldiers behind him handed him her purse. Scorch marks and all scattered the expensive leather. He put his helmet back on and walked out of the tent, seeing soldiers carrying a stretcher. He motioned them to head in while he stepped off to the side. Looking through the purse he found multiple things, a wallet, keys, shopping list, makeup kit, and a watch. The watch had a silver band with black and green highlights covering the case. But on the inside, was a picture of Inko and another green haired man, he wore an Erusean fighter pilots uniform and glasses. They both smiled happily towards the camera, without a care in the world. Behind them stood the Gunther bay lighthouse, standing taller than ever.

"An ocean of stars beyond our reach… waiting to be discovered." Dan mumbled to himself as he set the purse down and slowly walked back to the nurse's tent. Time nearly seemed to slow to a halt as he got closer to the tent, with thoughts racing rampant through his head. He was afraid to do what he was going to do, but who wouldn't be? Before he even knew it, he was at the front of the tent. A large red cross on a white background directly above him.

"This is it…" Dan said to himself as he walked inside. Spotting Izuku and Kei jump up and run towards him. Izuku wrapped his hands around his upper waist, nuzzling his head against Dan's stomach. No matter how tightly Izuku hugged Dan, all he could feel was cold. Cold on the inside and the outside.

"Did you find mommy?!" Izuku cried out, begging for an answer.

"Yes…" Dan breathed out.

"Is she okay?!" he cried out again, louder this time. Dan could feel tears starting to roll down his cheek as he kneeled down to Izuku's level and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry little buddy…" Dan croaked out.

Izuku stood their shell shocked. He knew what happened. No matter how hard he calls into the dark… she won't answer. He wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and cried. Cried harder than he ever did before. The pain he felt in his leg and head could never, ever compare to what he felt now.

They stayed like that for a while. Just rocking back and forth together. In Dan's head, he was singing 'Wake me up when September ends.' soon, some of the soldiers back at tent 32 came by and gave Izuku their condolences, some patients came by and gave theirs too. Some say that the entire tent went silent out of respect.

Suddenly, Dan stood up. He handed Izuku over to Kei, who which gave him a blanket from the supply crate in the back while Dan went outside. When Kei gave her condolences too, she went outside to find Dan. She found him behind the tent smoking a cigarette, humming to the beat of 'chasing cars' after each exhale. She stood next to him, leaning on his shoulder, humming along to his song. Suddenly, Kei felt rain against her head. It may be by some miracle, or the Razgriz coming back to wreak havoc. Still, she didn't care, It was the least of her worries

"What do we do now?" Kei softly spoke. All she received was silence. When Dan stomped out his cigarette, he sighed loudly.

"I'm… not sure to be honest. We could see if he has any extended family willing to take him." He said coldly before speaking again.

"But… something is telling me that's not gonna happen. I'm not sure what it is. But it says he's on his own." Kei just stared into the darkening sky as he spoke. She also felt the same thing he did, only stronger.

"I'll get a call out. See if anyone has been looking for him." Kei said as Dan pulled out the watch from his pocket. He flipped it over, revealing a small note on a blank sticker.

"To Izuku. From Mommy and Daddy."

Those words pulled at Dan's heartstrings even more. He knew what he had to do now.

He walked back inside while Kei went to the radio hut. Izuku was looking down again at his toy jet, only he had no expression on his face. His eyes were just as grey as his mother's, if not more. He was a husk of his former self, devoid of all life. Dan came over to Him and showed him the watch. Izuku stared blankly at the watch before Dan turned it over. There, he saw the message. He took the watch and held it close to his chest as if he was hugging his mother again. Just then Kei came back and took Dan back outside, leaving Izuku once more. Luckily a middle-aged man with crutches came over and sat down next to Izuku, keeping him company.

Kei was crying into her own hands again. Her mascara running down her cheeks. Dan lifted her head up and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what else to do but comfort her and Izuku. They stayed like that for a minute before Kei pulled herself off him and wiped her mascara off and rubbing it on her scrubs.

"Nobody. Right?" Dan said in a saddened tone. Kei gave a nod in response. Dan sighed loudly, that intuition was right.

"You know what we need to do now right?" he said, hugging her tightly. Kei gave out a small "yes" in response before they both went back inside, their clothes stained from the rain. The man in crutches was still sitting by Izuku, but when he saw Dan and Kei he shot up and wished Izuku Farewell. He passed Dan and Kei, shooting them a dirty look. Kei felt a shiver run up her spine when he looked at her, but Dan ignored it. When they got to Izuku, Dan reached his hand out and shot him a smile. Izuku only looked up at him with his blank stare, but his eyes re-ignited to their normal green after Dan said these words;

"You ready to go home?"


	2. The End Is Where I Begin

"That day our sky fell, the heavens split to create new skies." -Unknown Author

**11 YEARS LATER… **

Izuku stared at the watch in front of him. Even though he'd had it for this long, he's still mesmerized by it. Sadly, over the years it had accumulated slight damage. Like that time he tripped and fell off the sidewalk, when he forgot to take it off before swimming and when someone stole it and he couldn't find it for 6 days. Even after all that, the picture was still there, reminding him of where he came from.

He sat on the rooftop of his apartment complex which overlooked the city streets. It was a fairly high-end building that would make some jealous, but he didn't care. He wore a black tracksuit with green highlights and red sneakers, his only real outfit. His hair was still as green as the day he first grew it, but the roots of his hair had gone to a shade of darker green compared to the rest.

On the streets below him, hundreds of people held candles, lighters, and flashlights while humming along to an old Ustian war song. It was an entire line of people that went on for miles down the road, all humming to the same tune in perfect harmony, acting as one single voice, all out of respect. Even the normal hustle and bustle sounds of Ustio's Capital Directus had stopped in their tracks for the same show respect. It was a day most people had named, "Dies caelo cecidit," or in English, "The day the sky fell."

This was always a hard day for Izuku to handle. No matter how hard he tried to stay calm, he would just break down at some point in the day. It could happen at random, and would always seem to vary from the intensity. When he was nine, his parents took him to a psychologist who diagnosed him with PTSD. The doctor suggested he be put on medication, but it was all placebo. He had suffered horribly… until they got a cat.

One day, Kei and Daniel came home with a small white box with holes in it for Izuku's birthday. She was a 1-month-old Birman cat with eyes that could put you under a spell. Izuku was so happy when his parents brought her home that he even cried for a little while hugging the new cat. Kei had asked him what they should name their new addition but he didn't know. After about a day Izuku decided to name her Lara due to her adventurous attitude. Every night she would lay in his bed and lick his face while kneading his chest until he went to sleep. When he had an "episode," she would lay on his chest and wrap her arms around his neck until he calmed down and go back to licking his face.

"I miss her," Izuku said with an audible sigh. Sadly, Lara had died from asphyxiation due to both of her lungs not inflating when she was only 6. After she died, saying Izuku was sad would be an understatement. He would lock himself in his room and cry himself to sleep or until Kei went in to calm him down. He also suffered in school because he would refuse to go to class and sit in the bathrooms all day, mourning for both of his lost loved ones.

After about a year they brought home a new cat named Arthur, who was a Norwegian forest cat. Arthur was generally afraid of him and his family for the first few weeks, but at some point, he discovered that Izuku had PTSD and grew a lot closer to him and his family. Arthur wasn't as adventurous as Lara, but anyone could see him climbing up on high places and watching people. What he really loved was watching Kei cook while he laid on her shoulder.

Suddenly, Izuku felt a ringing in his pocket, shaking him from his thoughts. Knowing what it was, Izuku reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing he got a message from his mom.

"Come back down. It's dinner time'," the text read. Prompting him to stand back up and walk down the drabby concrete stairs. He and his family lived on the 21st floor but the roof was on floor 28. This reason alone caused Izuku to despise stairs with a burning passion. After about a minute of descending, he arrived at the apartment and unlocked the door. The smell of sizzling meat filled his nose as he took his shoes off. Arthur was still laying on Kei's shoulders as she prodded the food in front of her.

"Hey, Izu darling," Kei said in a motherly tone.

"Hey, mom," Izuku replied in a colder tone. She expected that though, with how much this day affected her son. Kei could only look in worry as he went to his room with Arthur following him after he jumped off her shoulders.

Izuku's room was honestly pretty boring. The only stand out features was the flag of the Ustian Air Force above his bed, a small model of an X-02 Wyvern, and his toy jet sitting on the nightstand. As Arthur jumped up on Izuku's bed, Izuku turned on a lamp at his desk and sat down. He then grabbed a pencil from a coffee mug and opened one of his journals, revealing hundreds of drawings of planes throughout history. Some were modern fighter jets like the aforementioned X-02, while some were of ancient planes like the Spitfire and Stuka. He flipped to a page on the back which revealed an incomplete drawing of an ADFX-01 Morgan. This plane always seemed to be an enigma to him, from the way the fuselage had linked to the cockpit, how the TLS stayed on the plane with no way of detaching, and how the air intakes were even as susceptible to damage as they are in their current form.

He tried looking through old Ustian war files with his dad's security clearance, but every time he looked up traces of the ADFX planes, it always came up short. The only thing he could find on the ADFX-01 was reports of a 'V2' rocket launch and two planes dogfighting on the 31st of December over the Avalon Dam. A lot of black ink had covered up the reports but it turned out there were 2 models of the Morgan, not one. Nobody seems to have known what happened to the 02 model, but some say that it was destroyed in the dogfight over Avalon.

Izuku flipped to another page in the back, one he called 'Improvements,' where he would make re-designs of currently existing aircraft while trying to stay true to the original design. One time he made a redesign of the A/10 warthog that was lighter than the current version, giving it the ability to go much faster while also carrying the same amount of ordinance. He also made a re-design of the Sukhoi 47 with angled air intakes, only because he thought the current ones didn't fit its design.

While Izuku continued to draw, he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it, Kei was standing there with a plate of food.

"Hey Izu darling," Kei said happily.

"Hi mom," Izuku said in his still cold tone.

"I brought you dinner," she said. Izuku gave a small "Thanks," and set the food down on his desk. Before he could close the door, however, Kei stopped it with her foot and a hand.

"Darling… do you think we could talk?" Kei said in a worried tone.

"Sure." Izuku opened the door to let his mother in before turning the lights on. Kei walked in and nudged Arthur to the side so she could sit on Izuku's bed while he sat in his chair. She sat there quietly for a minute before looking up to him with a slight pout.

"Izuku, honey… I know today is hard for you. I've known that ever since we let you into our home. I'm just, concerned about you and I want to know if you're really okay." Izuku leaned back into his chair and stared up at the ceiling, without making a sound.

"It's just… I care about you. I've told you this before, but I couldn't have kids of my own. And since you're the only child I'll probably ever have… I want to make sure you're as happy as can be. Okay?" Izuku still gave no reply to his mother's concerns. But Kei noticed something trickling down his cheek, and she got up to give him a hug. When they made contact, Izuku wrapped his arms around Kei in return and sobbed into her shoulder. Kei could only softly stroke his spiky hair as he continued to cry, hot tears streaming down his face and onto her sweater, staining it in the process. Kei rocked him side to side as he continued to cry, with them staying like that for a couple of minutes.

When Izuku stopped, he pulled away from Kei but looked away from her, staring to the side. Kei puts her hand on his chin and has him look her in the eye.

"After all these years, it still pains me every time I see you like this," Kei said as she rolled up her sleeve and wiped his tears away. He stopped sobbing after they pulled apart, but he still didn't want to look at Kei's face. It would only pain him more.

When she was done, she pulled Izuku's face up to look in his eyes, seeing all the pain they held in. She didn't know anything else she could do besides comforting him and leaving him alone. She gave her son one last parting hug and a little "goodnight" before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Izuku could only sit at his desk with his hands covering his eyes as she left. Just like his mother, he also didn't know what to do. He was completely lost when it came to the loved ones he'd lost, but he somehow found a way to keep going. He then grabbed his food and slowly ate while watching Youtube videos on his phone.

'Porkchop,' Izuku thought to himself. It was the same thing he wanted to eat just before his mother died. Kei always cooked this same dish for dinner every year, trying to give Izuku what he didn't get the chance to have. Even though he had emotional reasons for not wanting to eat pork chops, he still loved the taste, so much so that it was one of his favorite foods, though he would never tell anyone that. While he ate, Arthur jumped up on his lap and purred loudly, making Izuku stroke his long fur. When Izuku finished he left the empty plate outside, turned off his lamp, and went to bed. Sadly, he couldn't get an hour of sleep that night. All he could do was remember the pain he felt all those years ago…

In the morning, Izuku woke to find his pillow and sheets drenched in sweat. This always happened when he woke up after that distinct nightmare. The sheets had stuck to his body like a viscous glue, refusing to let go. Luckily with a bit of strength, he pulled himself off the sheets and stood up. Looking in the mirror, he noticed scratch marks covering his skin, some deeper than others. He looked down and saw dried blood covering his fingers, unlike the sweaty sheets, he didn't know why this happened. At first, he thought it was his cat moving around too much while he slept, but then he noticed in the shower that his fingers were covered in blood with some soaked under his nails. Due to him being 9 at the time, he was scared to death and ran to Kei. When Izuku ran into her while she was making breakfast, she was also unsure of what even happened. After she took Izuku to school, she called the psychologist and told him what happened. He said that Izuku must have had an episode in his sleep, and apparently found the proper way to cope being scratching himself.

Izuku could only stare at his reflection while sighing loudly. Turning around, there were no scratches on his back but there were some on his shoulder blades. A couple of them had dried bloodlines but most were a light red. When he finished inspecting himself he put on a black blazer with a dark red undershirt and black khakis, brushed his teeth, and strapped on his watch.

Opening his room, Kei was sitting on the couch watching TV, or so it seemed. When he went to the door to put on his shoes, he turned back around and saw that Kei had fallen asleep in her dark pink scrubs.

'Must've thought she had time before work.' Izuku thought to himself. He approached her and leaned over, giving her a hug. Kei seemed to lightly smile as Izuku hugged her and pouted when he separated. Before leaving he gave Arthur a pat on the head and grabbed a banana from the kitchen.

When Izuku arrived at the bus station, a larger than average amount of people were there. On closer inspection, he found the crowd had surrounded a single boy, with spiky blonde hair. Katsuki Bakugo.

"So, you little cunt, I know you have my fucking money. Now hand it over, before I turn you into a tuna can!" Katsuki said in his standard malicious tone. He had pinned a somewhat large boy beneath him and was forcing his face into the concrete, all with a big toothy smile on his face.

The young boy could only shake his head in response while flailing his arms. Katsuki only seemed to get angrier at the boy, proceeding to smash his face into the hard concrete. A small crack noise could be heard and a high pitched scream following. Katsuki continued pummeling him into the earth before finally letting up and grabbing his collar then bringing him to eye level.

"Don't Bullshit me, Koda. I know for a fact you have it, you've just spent it all on donuts and your dumbass pets at home!" Katsuki said in a much angrier tone before striking Koda in the face over and over again. People could only watch in fear as Katsuki pummeled Koda into the ground, knowing that if they intervened, they would suffer the same fate.

Luckily for Koda, Katsuki had finally stopped when the loud honks of the bus could be heard from further down the street. Katsuki had gotten up from Koda's chest, right before he gave Koda a kick in the balls for fun. Katsuki looked around and noticed that people were staring at him, it only seemed to fuel his anger more. He never really liked being stared at, especially by people he deemed 'beneath' him.

"The fuck are you faggots looking at? Get out of my fucking way!" he said, shoving people aside as the bus pulled to the curb and opened the doors. People walked around the crying mess of a man on the ground named Koda, some having to step over him due to him being in their path. They all had preferred not to help him or suffer getting a finger cracked in half. All except one of them of course…

"Hey, gimme your hand," Izuku said, reaching his own hand out. Koda looked up from between his tear-stained fingers to Izuku, before being pulled up. Due to Koda's build, it was a bit more difficult for Izuku to pull him up without falling over, but leaning on the side of the bus seemed to help. Finally, Koda had gotten up on his feet, still holding a hand over his mouth and nose.

"You ok?, Anything Broken?" Izuku said in an easing voice. Koda looked like he'd seen a ghost before he started to run as fast and as far as he could down the street. Izuku could only stand there confused and stunned before he boarded the bus and took a seat, still looking off towards where Koda ran. Unbeknownst to him, however, a pair of blood red eyes were looking into his very soul. Followed by a sharp, toothy grin.

Even though It was the last day of school, it was relatively calm but still a bit too rowdy in second period. The worst thing people could be seen doing was a young boy in the back trying to throw a paper airplane into one of the exposed ceiling panels, failing with every throw. The room had about 20 identical wooden desks, a map of Strangereal on the wall closest to the door, a flag of Ustio above the whiteboard, several pictures of important people throughout history, and a projector on a small table in the back.

The teacher, an elderly looking man with a piece of masking tape on his glasses had been trying his best to keep the class together. He had tried yelling, clapping, and whistling, but that didn't have any effect. On any other day, people would shut up immediately, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Finally, after about a minute of struggling, the teacher pulled out a wooden gavel from his podium and slammed it on his desk. In an instant, the class went completely silent, everyone sat down and looked toward the teacher.

"Alright, everyone. I know today is exciting, but there is one last assignment we need to do," he said. Making the class groan in unison. He then walked over to his desk by the window and sat in his chair, before speaking up again.

"Each of you has a vague Idea of what you want to do after school, and you are going to tell the class that idea. Even if you don't have one, just make it up," everyone then seemed to relax, knowing nothing too awful was coming. Each student was called up to the podium one at a time, some had said they planned to be doctors, chefs, animators, engineers, and one shorter girl saying she wanted to be a professional e-sports player.

Izuku had not noticed when his name was called, he had accidentally turned his headphones up a bit loud and got to a really good part in a movie he was watching. Though when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he found the entire class staring at him, some with anticipation and others with boredom. Knowing what was going on, he awkwardly fumbled out of his chair and walked over to the podium, all while looking down to his feet. He looked around the room with a flustered look on his face, spotting the teacher whispering a small _"go on…"_ after a bit of awkward silence, Izuku had steeled his nerves and spoke.

"My name is Izuku Nagase, and after high school, I plan to join the airforce as a pilo-" suddenly, a loud laugh could be heard from the back. Everyone looked back and saw Katsuki having a field day in his chair. He was holding his stomach, laughing as obnoxiously as he could. The teacher scowled at him, while Izuku could only look at the floor. After Katsuki had died down, he got up from his chair, quietly laughing.

"You?! Be a pilot? Deku, do you not know your place in this school at all?!" Katsuki roared. Izuku could feel his gut tightening as other people joined in, starting to giggle and laugh, failing horribly at hiding it.

"Personally Deku, I'd think you'd make a better trash truck driver. Hell, you'd be around your own kind!" yelled Katsuki in a smug tone. Izuku could only tighten his fists as more people started to join in, getting increasingly louder. The teacher could only yell out to the class, ordering them to stop, but his commands fell on deaf ears. For almost everyone in the class started to laugh as loudly as they could. Katsuki, still wearing an incredibly smug face, walked up to the podium, getting right into Izuku's face.

"If anybody is going to be a pilot in this shithole of a school. It's. Going. To. Be. ME." Katsuki had whispered this loudly as he gripped Izuku's collar, grinning cruelly before he pushed Izuku hard onto the ground. The teacher had finally had enough and banged his gavel on his desk. The class quieted down again but Katsuki was still standing at the podium, staring down at the wreck of a man on the floor.

"Katsuki Bakugou! Go to your seat immediately and see me after class!" The teacher screamed out to Katsuki.

"Tch. Why in hell would I waste my time with someone as useless as you?" Katsuki replied with a side glance, sparking an argument between the two. Izuku stumbled to his feet then awkwardly walked back to his desk. He acquired many hurtful glances along his path, while he could only stare at his shoes and clutch his hands as tightly as he could. When he sat down he laid his head down on his desk and covered it with his hands, listening to his music in an attempt to tune out the world. Unknown to him, however, a young woman looked to him with only sympathy in her eyes. She knew exactly how he felt.

The intercom crackled loudly overhead, signaling the end of the day. People had already gotten out of their seats beforehand, much to the faculty's dismay. The hallways had begun to fill and cram worse than the cockpits of some stealth fighters, hundreds of students all wearing the same school attire had flooded the halls, pushing and shoving their way to the front doors before finally breaking free of the human avalanche.

About five minutes after the bell had rung, Izuku had finally emerged from the doors, looking much worse for wear than earlier. He had been tormented all day, including but not limited to; 'kick me' signs, insults, a punch in the nose, having his phone briefly stolen, and a frozen bottle of water thrown at him. All he could do at this point was look at the ground and listen to his music on his way home...

*WAM*

Izuku hit the concrete sidewalk with a slight *thump*, but no more than just falling on his ass and some slight pain on his forehead.

While holding his forehead, he looked up and saw a young raven-haired woman wearing a school uniform also on the ground. With her current position with her legs moved to the sides, she had given him a peek of her black and white striped panties, causing Izuku to look away with a thousand-pound blush on his face. While he looked away, trying to erase the image out of his mind, he heard a very audible gasp and saw her scrambling over to him.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" she said as she crawled over to him. She had a somewhat more mature voice, sounding like someone in her mid-twenties instead of eighteen. Izuku looked up and focused on her face. She had a pair of dark onyx eyes, thin eyebrows, and a face that could stop a man's heart, topped off with her hair tied into a spiky ponytail

"Huh? O-oh yeah! I'm p-p-perfectly fine!" Izuku said awkwardly, struggling not to look like he just looked up her skirt or anything.

"Oh good! I was worried there for a second," she said with a clap of her hands while Izuku's face started to resemble the color of Katsuki's eyes.

"Say, you look familiar, what's your name?" She said in a questioning tone.

"My n-name? It's Izuku," he replied.

"Izuku huh? That's pretty cute," She said, causing Izuku to fluster wildly.

"Wha-What's yours?"

"Momo. Momo Yaoyorozu." hearing her name, Izuku thought back to his second hour, he hadn't really paid any attention before his turn, but he did remember that he thought she had the most beautiful eyes…

"Well, I'm sorry for running into you," Momo said, snapping Izuku out of his own thoughts.

"N-n-n-no! It's mine, not yours! I-I ran into you!" Izuku awkwardly replied, fumbling around with his hands. Momo could only smile in response as she got off the ground.

"Well, I should be heading home, hope to see you again Izuku," she said after a long sigh. Izuku continued to mumble to himself while fumbling around like a spastic, only stopping when he saw her long slender legs pass him by. He looked back, seeing her shoot him a small wink and a wave before disappearing into the horizon. Izuku gave her a wave back before she left, before forming a scowl on his face and looking down to a growing tent in his pants.

"You bastard," he growled out to Izuku Jr.

Izuku turned his headphones back on as he walked down the sidewalk. His house was about a mile away from the school and his mom's hospital another mile away. Up ahead, Izuku noticed a small crowd of people again in front of a window full of TV's, they were either holding their hands to their mouths or doing some other expression of shock. he thought nothing of it, but something he saw made his heart go into free-fall, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the ten separate screens. All of them were on the same news channel, displaying the same message, one that would shake the country to the very core...

"ALL MIGHT CRITICALLY WOUNDED ON MISSION."

He could only stare in shock at the message. All might, Ustio's symbol of peace, had his wings clipped. It was almost unbelievable, an actual god among pilots had been defeated. He started to feel tears well up in his eyes, they were almost scalding with how hot and how quickly they poured out.

Izuku spotted a nearby Alleyway and quickly ran in, setting himself down behind a pile of garbage. He covered himself into a fetal position and began to break down. The only thing he could think of was All Might's X-02 flying high into the deep blue sky on that one fateful day, that crimson and sapphire jet was one of the only things he could feel happy about. Now that it was gone, he was lost. It felt like his entire world was shattered, his Idol, the only man he could look up to besides his step-father, the indestructible All Might, was gone. Even though they said he was only wounded, that didn't change the fact that one of the greatest pilots to ever live, a war hero, had fallen.

Izuku didn't know how long he stayed like that, but he was awakened from his sobbing by a snickering noise. When he opened his eyes, the knees of his pants were stained with his sadness, along with his arms. He followed the noise to a blonde figure looking down on him. One of the only people that could scare Izuku, a man that made it his mission to make Izuku hurt.

"You pathetic son of a bitch," Katsuki said with a laugh, holding his stomach. Izuku only gave him a side glance before putting his head back between his knees. Katsuki suddenly stopped laughing and stomped over to Izuku, having only malice in his heart.

"Quit your fuckin bellyaching you sorry sack of shit," Katsuki said with a slight roar. Izuku only peered up at him for a second before going back to crying.

"Did you not hear me, motherfucker?! Quit crying!" Katsuki kicked Izuku over, his head landing on one of the trash bags, a sharp pain quickly spread through Izuku's head and side. Katsuki squatted down and grabbed Izuku by the neck, forcing him to look at his blood red eyes.

"You are honestly so pathetic, crying over some human children's toy." it was true, they had made a lot of toys out of All Might, such as Izuku's plane, action figures, even some Bego sets of him and his jet.

Katsuki tightened his grip on Izuku's neck, forcing him to grab onto Katsuki's wrist with a pained expression. Katsuki didn't grab so hard to where Izuku couldn't breathe, but just hard enough to make him have trouble doing so. As Izuku struggled against his grip, Katsuki saw a green and black watch on Izuku's wrist, with a strange picture in the middle.

"The fuck is this?" Katsuki said as he grabbed for Izuku's wrist. Izuku pulled his arm back to where Katsuki couldn't reach, but that only caused Izuku to get punched in the face. With blood slowly trickling down his nose, he brought his hand up to hold it, which Katsuki promptly grabbed to see the watch. He tried to rip it off, but Izuku had it on there in an almost airtight seal. 

"Gimme the watch, you bitch!" Katuki bellowed out, giving Izuku another hit in the nose. Finally, Izuku loosened up and let Katsuki take the watch off. Izuku only sat in silence as Katsuki studied it. He put special emphasis on the picture inside. Suddenly, Katsuki's expression went flat as he noticed the flag of Erusea on Izuku's dad's flight suit.

"Deku… Why is he wearing an Erusean flight suit?" Katsuki said in a colder tone, looking down on Izuku with fury in his eyes. Izuku only looked away in silence. Katsuki suddenly picked Izuku up by his hair and wrapped his hand around his throat.

"WHY IS THERE AN ERUSEAN FLAG ON THIS UNIFORM!?" Katsuki bellowed. Izuku could feel himself struggling to breathe as Katsuki held him against the brick wall.

"TELL ME!" He yelled again, throwing Izuku to the ground. Katsuki sat on top of Izuku's chest, hitting him as hard as he could. Each of Katsuki's strikes felt like a .22 round going through each point of impact. Izuku reached an arm out to fight back, but Katsuki only grabbed him by the wrist and struck his elbow with a hammer fist, giving off a loud cracking noise. Izuku tried to scream out but all that he could muster was a small squeak, his lungs had gone empty.

Katsuki continued to pummel Izuku until he himself ran out of energy. He stood up from Izuku's chest and grabbed the watch which he placed by Izuku's head. As Katsuki started to walk away, he looked back to Izuku and threw the watch on the hard concrete.

"It's all your fault Deku…" He said coldly before smashing his heel onto the watch, shattering the glass completely. He continued to drive the watch into the ground like a nail against a hammer, several metallic crunches coming from the watch with each strike. All Izuku could do was look in pain as the last reminder of his mom was crushed right in front of him.

"Next time, a dislocated elbow will be the least of your problems, Erusean scum," Katsuki said with a scoff as he walked out of the alley.

Izuku's body ached horribly. It felt like he was hit with a sledgehammer in almost every part of his body, especially his face and arm. He tried to crawl over to his watch, but the pain in his arm stopped him from moving another inch. Izuku then turned over onto his back, grabbed onto his wrist and pulled down hard. He felt like his arm was about to come off but the pain felt better after about a minute. Getting off of the ground, he moved over to the remains of his watch. The glass was competley shattered, the hands had been torn, the crown had come off, one of the lugs had become loose, and the picture… the picture was partially intact but there was a large scratch mark over his mother and fathers faces.

Izuku clutched the watch in his hands and held it tightly to his chest. He just wanted to go home by now. After grabbing his things, he wiped the blood from his nose and walked out of the alley.

On his way home, several bystanders looked at him with worry, blood had stained his hands and face along with parts of his clothes, such as the huge dark red splotches on his blazer and shirt. His legs luckily weren't affected by Katsuki's assault, but parts such as his stomach and lungs had hindered his movement.

Finally, he had found himself at the dark iron bars of the front gate, he had struggled to get his key and open the door with his injured arm, but it wasn't that bad. The stairs looked even dirtier than when he left, pieces of litter decorating them along his ascent. Finally getting to his apartment door, he found Kei and Daniel sitting on the couch with a pained expression.

"Izuku!" Kei was the first to notice his condition, with Dan following her as they rushed to his side.

"Oh my gosh, what happened, sweetie?" Kei said as she looked over him. Izuku could only hold up the remains of his watch in response. Dan grabbed the watch from his hands and looked it over.

"Goddamnit Izuku… How the hell did this happen?" Dan questioned.

"Now's not the time Dan, we need to take him to the clinic," Kei said to her husband with a serious tone. Izuku ignored their bickering as he left his mother's side and went to his room. Both step-parents visibly stunned, they had been so caught up with arguing about what was more important that they snapped out of it when a loud slam was heard from the direction of Izuku's room.

Izuku grabbed a bottle of pain-killers from his medicine cabinet and swallowed two of the pills. It was a bit difficult due to the pain in his throat but he managed. He walked over to his mirror and stripped his shirt off. Large dark purple bruises painted his chest and stomach like a painting, each one had a different size to them, with one of the largest being on his stomach. He then put his watch down on his desk after looking it over one last time, the scratch covering his parent's faces hurt him on a different level. It hurt more than any dislocated body parts or large bruises.

When he climbed into bed, all he could think about was what he would do tomorrow.

He would follow his dreams.


End file.
